supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor/Empress of Hell (zangetsu13)
A Emperor/Empress of Hell are a rare type of Greater Demon that is among the strongest class of demons to exist. They are distinguished for their blue eyes when they flash them and they carry immense power than any demon to walk the earth or hell. There's not much there is about Blue-Eyed Demons, only that they are feared and are potentially the Rulers of Hell and rulers among even the Kings/Queens of Hell. They are sometimes referred to by a few demons known as Archdemons. Characteristics A Emperor/Empress of Hell can cause demonic omens just based off of their personality. If a Emperor/Empress of Hell is greatly upset, all plant life will rot and die, lesser demons, human, or monsters will fall dead on the ground, and beings such as a Regular angel or Hell Knight will feel nauseous. A Emperor/Empress of Hell oddly enough does not leave a trace of sulfur like all demons. It could be either from concealing the scent or they do not have one. Emperor/Empress of Hell are considered among lesser demons as the alpha demon. Lesser demons wouldn't dare try to fight, in fact, they'd would instinctively obey a Blue-Eyed Demon without question, unlike other Greater Demons that Lesser Demons would want Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, or Crowley to prove themselves if they are worthy to rule Hell. Powers and Abilities A Blue-Eyed Demon is immensely powerful. Other Greater Demons wouldn't dare try to challenge one individually alone as it would be considered a suicide mission. A Emperor/Empress of Hell can equally match four Princes of Hell or Two and three Dukes/White-Eyed Demons. Cain would try to challenge a Emperor/Empress of Hell but he'd need the Mark and First Blade, but victory would hardly be a gamble as he'd need to get a direct hit at a Emperor/Empress of Hell's vital organs to kill one. They can hold their on against the strongest Seraphim for a short while, but a Seraphim can physically overwhelm a Blue-Eyed Demon. A Emperor/Empress of Hell is physically outmatch by Leviathans, however they can overwhelm low and mid tier Leviathans, but are physically overwhelmed by high tier Leviathans, however they can fend off against one for a short while or perhaps overwhelm one if it properly prep times. * High-Tier Demonic Powers: A Emperor/Empress of Hell has the same powers as any demon, but at a higher degree. They can equally match four Princes of Hell at the same time and overwhelm the four. If a Emperor/Empress of Hell faces off against all seven Princes or four Dukes, then it will be overwhelmed. A Blue-Eyed Demon is so powerful that they do not require their demonic powers to kill an angel as one powerful punch can punch through a regular angel's body and rip out their grace. A Seraphim and Grigori can physically overwhelm a Emperor/Empress, however they would have a hard time outmatching one. * Demonic Control: A Emperor/Empress of Hell can manipulate the mind, body, and essence of any demon with a hand gesture or verbally. Powerful demons such as Cain or the strongest Dukes can resist, but they'd have a hard time. ** Demonic Possession: A Emperor/Empress of Hell can mentally psychically link themselves through the mind of any demon and see or communicate right through them. ** Demonic Summoning: A Emperor/Empress of Hell is within their power to pull any demon from Hell up on earth, no matter how powerful the demon such as the likes of Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, or White-Eyed Demons. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: A Emperor/Empress of Hell with a hand gesture or verbally can exorcise a demon out of their vessel and banish them back to hell. This power extant to Greater Demons on the level of a Duke of Hell/White-Eyed Demon and are capable of banishing them. * Demonic Immunity: So far a Emperor/Empress of Hell does not seem to be a demonic essence possessing a human and retains their original body so exorcism is out of the question, but even if they were demonic essences, an exorcism would not affect them still. They can walk on hallowed ground just fine. Holy water, salt, and iron will not cause them annoyance as a Emperor/Empress of Hell can touch any of the three objects like a normal person. The Demon-Killing Knife will not cause them any pain or any signs of orange sparks that are seen on every demon, even other Greater Demons except for Cain. Standard angel blades will not kill them either as it would only cause a mild annoyance. A Devil's Trap can confine them, but a short few seconds and they can still use their full powers while inside. A Special Children's powers will not affect a Emperor/Empress of Hell, even if they consume a vast amount of demon blood. * Demonic White Light: A Emperor/Empress of Hell can generate a powerful white light, capable of obliterating anything or anyone for miles away. A Emperor/Empress of Hell is cable of killing regular angels ranging from hundreds or thousands from a single blast. This can severely harm Higher Angels, Dukes, Cain, Eve, Leviathans, and Titans. * Molecular Combustion: A Emperor/Empress of Hell can turn a human, lesser demon, monster or weaker supernatural entities into dust or a subatomic level with a snap of their finger. Regular angels can be killed with the touch of their palm, anything on the level of a Prince of Hell or Chief Deity can be killed but must be weakened first. Grigori, Titans, Leviathans, Eve or anyone equal or above them are immune. * Power Negation: A Emperor/Empress of Hell can negate the powers of anything on the level of a Prince of Hell or below, but they'd need full consciousness and concentration for it to work. Their powers can extant to White-Eyed Demons or Cain, but only render a few of their abilities such as teleportation. * Reality Warping: Unlike many demons that require to make a demonic pact to warp reality, a Emperor/Empress of Hell can do just fine without making deals. In Hell they can distort or alter at a higher degree, similar to Higher Angels. They can make a few objects or beings appear out of thin air. * Demonic Smiting: A Emperor/Empress of Hell is powerful enough to smite all angels except Grigori or Seraphim, all demons except Cain, all monsters except Eve or Leviathans, all deities except Titans. The color of their smite is a bright glowing red color, much like Cain's. Vulnerabilities A Emperor/Empress of Hell holds not may demonic weaknesses and it takes powerful supernatural weaponry or beings to kill one. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devils Trap can only hold a Emperor/Empress of Hell for only a short amount of time and they can still use their full power. * Magic: High level magic spells/rituals can bound a Emperor/Empress of Hell to a certain location or affect their senses. It can harm or restrain them but for a short while. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy a Emperor/Empress of Hell. * Amassed Greater Demons: It would take a great numbers of Greater Demons to bring down a Emperor/Empress of Hell. A Emperor/Empress of Hell can equally and overwhelm four Princes of Hell at the same time. The Emperor/Empress of Hell can also do the same with two and three White-Eyed Demons. Seven Princes of Hell or either four White-Eyed Demons can overwhelm a Emperor/Empress of Hell. * Higher Angels: Grigori and Seraphim can physically overwhelm a Emperor/Empress of Hell but would have a hard time outmatching them. * Leviathans: Any Leviathan can physically overwhelm a Emperor/Empress of Hell, but a Blue-Eyed Demon can hold their own for a short while and harm them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy a Emperor/Empress of Hell without effort. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of Heaven or forged by old gods harm or kill a Blue-Eyed Demon. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. A Emperor/Empress of Hell is not one of them. Fanon Emperor/Empress of Hell * Adam Milligan (Beyond the Wayward Daughters) * Lilith (Primeval Dawn) * Eglantine (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Gallery TMI309promo Lilith10.jpg|Lilith (The First Demon/Blue-Eyed Demon) Eglantine (DOHH).jpg|Eglantine (Blue-Eyed Demon) Category:Titles and ranks Category:Strongest of Species Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Blue-Eyed Demon Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Archdemons Category:Emperors of Hell